It is found that the conventional litter bin is used in association with a plastic bag so as to prevent the litter from making it dirty. However, it is still necessary to tie a knot at the mouth of the plastic bag in order to keep the litter therein and so hands of the user may be dirtied. Further, the knot cannot completely seal the plastic bag and the liquid litter may be flowed out once the plastic bag is inadvertently handled.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a litter bin which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.